A Shape In The Void
Plot The story begins in Russellville, Illinois on October 29th 2000 with a eighteen year old girl named Lisa Thomas sitting in her brightly lit bedroom. Lisa gets up to look at her balleria music box and imagines herself as the balleria as she reflects to herself that she doesn't want to be a child who is scared of the dark anymore and to get over her problems. As she continues to think to herself, Lisa finds herself getting trapped in a dark room and begs to be let out. Lisa then awakens from her nightmare and thinks of despite what people tell her, she still feels alone. The next day, Lisa walks towards her mailbox, happy to see the new day as she feels the daylight can hold her like no one else could do. She finds an envelope that is written in red crayon that is addressed to her, although what she doesn't pay attention to is that it was at first addressed to JU but it was crossed out and written LISA. Lisa walks towards her high school as she tries to figure out why the person she failed to help, still is there for her. Elsewhere in Chicago, Ryan Nichols and his wife of three years Marcie Nichols are packing up their car as they get ready to go towards Russellville. Ryan asks his wife about why they have to leave as he doesn't like going to small towns and he is still recovering from a flu. Marcie hands him a piece of candy and tells him that she feels like something is wrong with her family as she hadn't heard from them in a week and her mother often called her but know there was no answer. Ryan tries to reason with his wife, telling her that the phone could be messed up but Marcie still wants to check up on them, to at least visit them as she feels they owe them a visit and they drive off towards Russellville. Back in Russellville, a young woman named Abigail Crawford awakens to feel sick and finds herself tied up to a door with her wrists cut, surrounded by broken glass and boards with a girl's name written on them. Abby tries to free herself but hears her boyfriend Benjamin McNaughton crying out in pain. Abby wonders what is going on and sees a drawer with white masks stored inside. At Westwood High School, Lisa is sitting by herself and is about to open the envelope when her friends Sean Reynolds and Nicola Antonelli stop to chat with her. Sean asks about the girls about their plans for Halloween, Nikki tells them that she wants to skip math and that she is grounded but her place is free as her parents are not around. Sean asks Lisa who tells them that she is staying home for the night but Sean complains since Lisa always stays at home. Nikki tries to get Sean to come over and they could watch movies together but Sean misses her intentions and tries to get Lisa to come along but she tells him that she has to watch over the house since her parents are also away. Lisa decides to open the envelope and tells Sean that it is from a boy named Daniel whom she used to babysit. She tells Sean that she doesn't see him anymore but he still draws pictures for her and his mother sends them to Lisa. The first picture is of Lisa and her cat but the second picture confuses Lisa as it of a girl but her face is blacked out and the third picture only makes things worse as it is a nude girl with red marks on her body. Later on the night, Abby manages to free herself and notices that the house is quiet now as she tries to crawl away. She hopes that Ben is still alive as she needs him to be alive as she is too scared and sick to deal with the man by herself. Abby then sees Michael Myers sitting by the fire place and Ben,whose corpse was impaled through the neck to the mantlepiece with a pole and his body burning away. Outside of Russellville, Ryan and Marcie are now arriving in town. After a few hours and rain, Ryan is starting to get tired but he assures his wife that he is not mad with her. Marcie tells her husband that she is thankful for what he is doing and that once they make sure everything is okay, she is going to make him feel better and offers him another piece of candy. Meanwhile, Abby is still trying to escape the house and Michael as she tries to keep herself as quiet as possible but she starts to panic when she sees Michael is no longer sitting down and makes a run for the front door. She manages to get away but Michael goes after her. Abby runs out into the road just in time to get hit by Ryan's car and the car slams into a tree. Marcie is okay and checks on Ryan who has a cut on his forehead. Ryan tells his wife to check up on the girl and she discovers that Abby is still alive. What Marcie doesn't notice is Michael is standing behind her and when she does notice, it is too late as Michael stabs her through the chest. Ryan witnesses this and tries to save her as Marcie begs for help but Michael takes her away as Ryan passes out. Back at Lisa's house, Lisa is dreaming of how things used to be when she was a young girl and how when she was a girl, monsters were nothing but fun, but as she grew older, monsters are very different now as they are now mental monsters. Lisa walks out to her mailbox and hopes that she would be able to fix her problems one day. She gets the envelope out as Sean drives up and tells her that they are going to pick up Nikki, skip class, and go to Traveling Fair. Sean notices that Lisa has another envelope and questions on if she should open it. Lisa tells him that she would later on but for now, she just wants to have a fun day. As they drive to pick up Nikki, Lisa thinks that one day she would learn to stand tall and be a woman and not a little girl who is afraid. Michael then watches the two teens as they drive off. Characters * Michael Myers * Lisa Thomas * Ryan Nichols * Marcie Nichols * Abigail Crawford * Benjamin McNaughton * Sean Reynolds * Nicola Antonelli Comic Covers Nightdance_1_A.jpg Nightdance_1_B.JPG Nightdance_1_C.JPG Category:Comics